1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a diamond tool. More particularly, the present invention is related to a rotating diamond blade that is used to cut hard material such as granite, tiles, concrete, asphalt and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diamond tools comprise numerous artificially-made diamond particles embedded in a soft material, which is usually metal. A diamond tool blade provided in a form of rotating saw disc is widely used at building sites, to cut hard and brittle construction material including ceramic tiles and stone slabs. A diamond tool blade is a disposable part, as the diamond particles are consumed and removed from the blade during cutting process. Speed, accuracy and efficiency of cutting and service life of the blade depend heavily on proper distribution of diamond particles in the blade.
One approach by prior art is the turbo blade. It includes repetition of a cutting block and a blank space back to back along the periphery of a blade disk. The cutting blocks are provided in staggered fashion along both sides of the periphery. The turbo blade has advantages in manufacturing small, portable diamond blades and high cutting speed. A disadvantage of the turbo blade is that it incurs substantial vibration during cutting process and the cut surface is not smooth. In addition, the accuracy of cut material is low and often requires additional finishing operation.
Another prior art blade comprises multiple layers of sintered metal powder and diamond particles arranged on the surface of and between the layers. The layers are provided on the rim of a blade disc. This structure provides efficient arrangement of diamond particles and enhances speed and accuracy of cutting, and service life of the blade. However, this layered blade has disadvantages that it requires expensive manufacturing devices and only suitable for larger and thicker segmented blades due to its structural complexity.
A new portable diamond tool blade, which is economic, durable and provides fast and accurate cutting of stone or ceramic materials, has long been in need.